Swarming is the process by which a new bee colony is formed when the queen bee leaves the colony with a large group of worker bees. In the prime swarm, about 60% of the worker bees leave the original hive location with the old queen.
A bee swarm box is used to collect bees that are swarming. However, conventional bee swarm boxes have many disadvantages. For example, conventional bee swarm boxes do not accept conventional beehive frames, are not durable, are not easily cleaned, and cannot be easily transported between locations. Therefore, a need exists for a bee swarm box that allows for convenient shipping and storage, while also easily forming a bee swarm box that is durable by holding up to repeated use while being easy to clean.